theevilliouschroniclesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Serie de los Siete Pecados Capitales
thumb|276px La Seven Deadly Sins Serie es una serie de canciones hechas por Akuno-P que pertenecen a la más grande, Evillious Chronicles. La serie se compone de siete canciones sobre personajes que cometen cada uno de los siete pecados capitales con seis de las siete canciones. Muchas de las canciones fueron incluidas en el álbum Evils Kingdom. Listado de canciones Saga Completa #Lujuria: Madness of Duke Venomania #Gula: Evil Food Eater Conchita #Sobervia: The Daughter of Evil #Pereza: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep #Envidia: The Tailor Shop at Enbizaka #Codicia: Judgment of Corruption #Ira: Por determinar Canciones relacionadas #Lu Li La Lu Li La - La canción resonante #The Flower of the Plateu #Pierrot NºV #The Last Revolver #Miniature Garden Girl Series de Novelas Tras el éxito de las series de novelas de La Hija del Mal, Akuno-P anunció en su blog el lanzamiento de una novela basada en la canción Madness of Duke Venomania. La novela es parte de una nueva serie titulada "Deadly Sins of Evil", con una novela basada en Akujiki Musume Conchita anunciado para 2013. Puedes seguir la serie en Twitter. Listado de las Novelas 200px-51oCutz816L. SS500 .jpg|Pecados Capitales del Mal: La Locura del Duque Venomania Conchita.jpg|Pecados Capitales del Mal: Comedora de Alimentos del Mal Conchita #Deadly Sins of Evil: Madness of Duke Venomania. #*Madness of Duke Venomania (manga). #Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita. #*Evil Food Eater Conchita -Historia paralela-. #*Melancolía de Eldoh Termiología 'Pecados Capitales' Los S'iete Pecados Capitales', a menudo abreviados como los pecados capitales o de forma individual como el pecado, son los siete fragmentos dañados del Pecado Original. La contaminada magia que contenían los restos de Eve Moonlit se dividió en los siete pecados por Hänsel y Gretel antes de ser extendidos en todo el mundo. Cada pecado tiene un demonio acompañante, que luego tiene un objeto, corrompiendo con su magia y convertirlo en un buque de pecado. 'Pecadores Mortales' Los Siete Pecadores Mortales, a menudo abreviado como pecadores o pecadores mortales, son siete individuos condenados a cometer las epítomes del pecado después de poseer un buque del pecado. Son elegidos por la posesión de los demonios debido a sus inseguridades que los hacen vulnerables a los demonios del pecado. Después de convertirse en posesión de los buques o de su propiedad, el pecador comete actos atroces contra la humanidad que culmina en las calamidades de las respectivas del pecado de su buque. 'Los demonios del Pecado' Los demonios del pecado son los seres malignos que poseen cada buque del pecado. Cada demonio tiene influencia sobre uno de los siete pecados capitales y que son la fuente del poder de los buques. Los demonios del pecado poseen propietarios y mecen a cometer el pecado mortal del buque, a menudo mediante la manipulación de las inseguridades de su dueño, amplificando sus vicios, y susurrando ánimos a ellos. Después de que posee una persona, el demonio puede someter a su anfitrión a una transformación demoníaca. Los demonios pueden asumir la forma de su dueño o alguien que conocen y pueden imitar su voz. Sin embargo, no son capaces de influir en los que tienen una personalidad despreocupada, sin ningún tipo de preocupaciones o ansiedades que los demonios pueden aprovechar. 'Contrato con el Demonio' Contratos con el Demonio, también llamados contratos con el diablo, son compromisos vinculantes contraídos entre un demonio del pecado y un humano que utiliza los poderes del respectivo buque del demonio del pecado. El contrato se puede hacer de buena gana con el demonio, lo que permite el libre acceso del humano a los poderes del buque del pecado a cambio de la posesión por parte de ella, por el contrario, se puede hacer sin querer, si la persona golpea accidentalmente los poderes del buque. De acuerdo con Clarith, la leyenda del mar, es un pacto con un demonio. 'Buques del Pecado' Los buques del pecado son los objetos que los demonios del pecado han elegido para habitar después de haber sido separado de Eva Moonlit, quien cometió el Pecado Original. A lo largo de la historia, llegaron a manos de diferentes personas, grupos y organizaciones, y han causado desastres debido a su influencia. Debido a que los demonios habitan individualmente en cada uno de ellos, cada buque tiene poderes mágicos únicos. Del mismo modo, cualquier persona que entra en contacto con el buque puede ser afectada por la esfera del pecado de su demonio. Mientras que un demonio puede poseer un ser, su esencia permanece en su barco, por lo que puede ser mágicamente sellada para atrapar al demonio y anular los efectos del buque. Ma afirma que si se recogen todos los buques del pecado, el deseo del colector podrá ser concedido. 'Epítome del Pecado' Las epítomes del pecado son los eventos que se producen cuando uno de los Pecadores Mortales gana el poder de posesión de un buque del pecado y, bajo la influencia de un demonio del pecado, cometen el pecado del buque correspondiente. Las epítomes, a diferencia de la mayoría de los eventos causados por los buques del pecado, son los actos por excelencia cometidos por un pecador mortal que por lo general resulta en la muerte de una o más personas. La razón que desean los vasos del pecado y sus demonios para hacer estas catástrofes es desconocido. Muchos de las epítomes del pecado se convierten en actos infames en la historia en Evillious. 'Fragmentos del Pecado' Un Fragmento del Pecado es un término que se utiliza en relación con los buques del pecado y, en general, los siete pecados capitales. Elluka Clockworker es el primero en utilizar el término para referirse a los cuatro espejos de Lucifenia después de considerar la idea de que el único buque, el espejo, se dividió en varias partes. El término se utiliza más tarde por Gallerian Marlon para referirse a los propios pecados, probablemente porque eran piezas del pecado original. 'Buques Despertados' El buque despertado del pecado son los vasos del pecado que asumen forma humana y toman nuevos nombres para sí mismos. En algunos casos, un buque despertado comparte características con el pecador mortal, y se parece a ellos. Después de despertar, las entidades siguen ejerciendo los poderes de sus buques y mantenga su forma incluso después de drenar sus poderes. Muchos de los vasos despiertan en el Teatro del Mal. El propósito de su despertar y su significado es desconocido. Pecadores 90px-Saterialjis Venomania.jpg|Sateriajis Venomania|link=Sateriajis Venomania 90px-Banika Conchita.jpg|Banica Conchita|link=Banica Conchita 90px-Rilliane D'Austiche.jpg|Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche|link=Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche 90px-Margarita Blakenheim.png|Margarita Blankenheim|link=Margarita Blankenheim 90px-Kayo Sudou.jpg|Kayo Sudou|link=Kayo Sudou 90px-Gallerian Marlon.jpg|Gallerian Marlon|link=Gallerian Marlon 90px-Pecador de la Ira.png|Pecador de la Ira Formas 'Formas Originales' ' Lust flower.jpg|Lujuria, La flor Gluttony seed.png|Gula, La semilla Pride stone.jpg|Sobervia, La Piedra Slot.png|Pereza, El viento Envy Spring.png|Envidia, La fuente Greed soil.png|Codicia, La tierra Wrath forest.png|Ira, El bosque ' 'Buques del Pecado' Espada de Venom.jpg|Espada de Venom |link=http://es.theevilliouschronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Pecado_de_la_Lujuria GlassConchita.png|Copa de Conchita |link=http://es.theevilliouschronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Pecado_de_la_Gula Espejos de Lucifenia.jpg|Cuatro Espejos de Lucifenia |link=http://es.theevilliouschronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Pecado_de_la_Soberbia ClockworkersDoll.png|Muñeca del Clockworker |link=http://es.theevilliouschronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Pecado_de_la_Pereza Tijeras de Kajo.jpg|Tijeras de Kayo |link=http://es.theevilliouschronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Pecado_de_la_Envidia MarlonSpoon.png|Cuchara de Marlon |link=http://es.theevilliouschronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Pecado_de_la_Codicia GoldenKey.png|Llave Dorada |link=http://es.theevilliouschronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Pecado_de_la_Ira 'Formas Humanas' QuestionmarkP.png|??? Ama del cementerio (foto en Capriccio Farse).jpg|Maestro del Cementerio|link=http://es.theevilliouschronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Maestro_del_Cementerio Camarero (foto en Capriccio Farse).jpg|Camarero|link=http://es.theevilliouschronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Camarero Master of The Court (foto en Capriccio Farse).jpg|Maestro de la Corte|link=http://es.theevilliouschronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Maestro_de_la_Corte QuestionmarkP.png|??? Engranaje (foto en Capriccio Farse).jpg|Engranaje|link=http://es.theevilliouschronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Engranaje Maestro del Jardín Infernal (foto en Capriccio Farse).jpg|Maestro del Jardín Infernal|link=http://es.theevilliouschronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Maestro_del_Jard%C3%ADn_Infernal Trivia 'Conceptualización y Origen' *La serie lleva el nombre de los siete pecados capitales, los pecados capitales que se enseñan en la ética cristiana para ayudar a explicar y precisar las tendencias humanas a cometer vicios que conducirían a otros pecados. *Se basa en la Hieronymus Bosch: Los siete pecados mortales y las cuatro cosas pasadas, lo que también lo vincula directamente a la Saga final de los cuatro. *Los demonios del pecado son parecidos a los siete príncipes del infierno, los demonios poderosos de un pecado mortal que intentan hacer que los mortales cometan su pecado. 'Curiosidades' *Cada PV canción de la serie comienza con "さあ ..." (Ahora / Let 's ...), seguido de la frase famosa del pecador, por lo general relacionada con una acción relacionada con el pecado mortal. *Sólo cuatro de los seis barcos que estaban en posesión de Gallerian despiertan en el Teatro, la lujuria y la envidia requieren reemplazos, mientras uqe la ira no se había adquirido. *Varios de los buques que despertaron han adoptado la apariencia y/o las características del pecador que se los manejó. *Las formas originales de los siete pecados capitales están asociados con la naturaleza, mientras que sus barcos son todos los elementos hechos por el hombre, cada objeto tiene una relación con el pecado que representa. Categoría:Series Categoría:Seven Deadly Sins Series Categoría:Lujuria Categoría:Gula Categoría:Sobervia Categoría:Pereza Categoría:Envidia Categoría:Codicia Categoría:Ira